Ahol a vadrózsák nyílnak
by Lyany
Summary: Linának összetörik a szíve és valaki jön, hogy megvigasztalja. De valóban csak ez a célja?


**Ahol a vadrózsák nyílnak**

Zenekar hallatta harmonikus hangját a saillune-i éjszakába összefonva hangszerei dallamát, csodálatos egységben visszhangozva ezzel a fülekben. Ünnep volt, hisz a herceg születésnapja volt. A bálterem pompában úszott, hogy az ember szemei kápráztak. A környék nemesei mind tiszteletüket tették Philionellnek, ajándékokkal halmozták el ki tiszta éa ki kevésbé tiszta szándékkal vezérelve.

Lina, Gourry, Filia, Zelgadis, Sylphil és Xellos is meg voltak hívva a nagy eseményre. Amelia igyekezett ideje nagy részét velük tölteni, míg hercegnői kötelezettségeit sem hanyagolta el. Az éjszaka zenében és italban bőséges bőséges mámorában kevesen vették észre, hogy valaki már nem élvezi örömeit.

Lina az éjszaka folyamán eltűnt a tömegből és szobája erkélyéből szomorúan hallgatta a nagyteremből hallható zajokat._ „Ezt nem hiszem el... ennyi együtt töltött idő után, hogy választhatta őt? Azt mondta, hogy megvéd mindentől, és most..."_ lehajtotta fejét és átkarolta magát _„csak úgy mindenki előtt megcsókolta..."_ keserves hang száll ki száján „ Gourry..."

A lány érezte, ahogy az éjszakai szél kifújja ruhájából a meleget, megremegett és befordult a szobájába. Fekete estélyije lágyan meglibbent mozdulatára, ahogy ezt tette „Miért tűntél el csak úgy Lina? Még a desszertet nem is szolgálták fel!" szól egy hang a sötét szobában. Egy alakot látott kirajzolódni az ágya szélén ülve, szokásos kifejezésével várva a választ.

„Xellos erre most nincs szükségem! Takarodj a szobámból!" kiáltott rá mérgesen de nem sikerült teljesen kiölni hangjából az elkeseredettséget.

„Biztos, hogy ezt akarod? Nincs szükséged társaságra, mert hát amint látom Gourry és Sylphil ma nem fognak ráérni." folytatta Lina ugratását a Mazoku. Hosszabb csend után Xellos felállt és közelíteni kezdett a remegő boszorkához, levetette vigyorgó maszkját és széttárta kezeit „Nem kell egyedül megbirkóznod ezzel. Én itt vagyok Lina."

A lányt túlságosan is megviselte a fájdalom terhe ezért a paphoz lépett, ki gyengéd öleléssel magához szorította, és hagyta, hogy ruhája átvizesedjen a lehulló könnyektől.

xxx

Másnap reggel Lina, későn kelt ki az ágyból. A tegnapi események annyira megviselték, hogy még étvágya sem volt ezért úgy döntött, hogy még vissza próbál aludni. _„Gourry..."_

Mikor már újra kényelembe helyezte magát kopogást hallott az ajtón. Morcosan kikiáltott „Ki az??" és visszahajtotta fejét a párnába „Igazán nincs szükségem most semmilyen idiótára!"

„Ugyan Linácska! Hát nincs kedved az élet szépségeit élvezni?" jött a hang újra a feje fölül. Megfordult és Xellost látta a lebegni alig három méterre felette a szokásos mosollyal az arcán.

„Látom Amelia olyan jó a beszédeiben, hogy még egy Mazokut is rávesz ilyen szöveg kimondására." nézett fel Xellosra unottan. „Ráadásul kopogtál."

„Tudod mit mondanak? Jó pap holtig tanul..." majd lejjebb ereszkedett míg csak centikre volt az arca Lináétól és kinyitotta szemeit „Jobban vagy?" kérdezte.

„Igen... köszönöm, hogy tegnap hagytad, hogy kisírjam magam a válladon. Bár ha jól tudom akkor azzal neked is meg volt a vacsorád." és elfordította az arcát oldalra, de egy kéz állánál fogva visszarántotta.

„Nem azért tettem, és ezt te is tudod." majd a komoly kifejezését mosolyra váltotta, Xellos eltávolodott egy kicsit csak azért, hogy egy vörös vadrózsát nyújtson át Linának.

A boszorka elvette a virágot és rövid pillanat után, újra a papra nézett. „Mi ez?" suttogta.

„Egy szál rózsa. A vízparton szedtem a városon kívül. Ha van kedved odaviszlek." mondta

„Mit akarsz ezzel elérni Xellos? Nem vagyok vevő az olcsó játékaidra. Kell egy kis idő, míg túlteszem magam a tegnapin." teltek meg szemei akaratlanul újra könnyel.

Xellos levettette hamis maszkját és válaszolt „Ha engeded, segítek, hogy könnyebben túljuss rajta. Kövess engem! Gyere el holnap velem a partra, ahol a vadrózsák nyílnak, engedd, hogy elvegye az ő illatuk és szabadságuk a te bánatodat!"

Lina képtelen volt elszabadulni a mély ametiszt szemektől, ahogy a lelkébe láttak, és csak bólintott egyet a fejével.

A Mazoku újra mosolyogni kezdett „Rendben! Holnap ugyanekkor érted jövök ide. Viszlát!" és azzal elteleportált.

Lina még egy ideig az ágyban feküdt. Sóhajtott egy nagyot _„Mit csinálok? Csak így hagyom, hogy Xelloss az orromnál fogva vezessen. Ki tudja, milyen sötét hátsó szándékai lehetnek."_ és az esti kép újra képzeletben eléje tárult _„De akitől igazán szeretném ezt az odafigyelést mást szeret. Miért? Miért nem engem? Azt hittem, hogy ugyanúgy érzünk egymás iránt. Oké néha tényleg sokat kapott a fejére tőlem, de azt hittem, hogy ez nem baj. És most már nincs velem... Sylphillel fogja leélni az életét, én pedig csak egy halvány emlék leszek, az a verekedő, banditaölő lapos mellű kislány, akinek mindig is tartott, nemde?"_ minden erejével próbálta visszafojtani könnyeit, ahogyan egyre jobban az elveszett kevesére gondolt „Talán Xellos ezt akarja? Talán ő képes szeretni? Mit akarhat tőlem?"

xxx

Harmadnap, mire Xellos megérkezett, Lina felöltözött a szokásos ruhába és úgy várta őt. A szobából kiteleportálva megjelentek a egy kis erdei tisztáson, mely tele volt buján illatozó vörös vadrózsákkal, melyek gyökerei mohon nyúltak a folyóba vízért. Lina körülnézett és egy pillanatig csak csodálkozni tudott az eléje táruló kicsit paradicsomon. „Csodaszép.." suttogta.

„Igen..." de Xellos nem a tájra nézett. Inkább gyönyörködtette szemeit a mellette álló lányban.

Lina feléje nézett és meglátta a, hogy a Mazoku szemei nyitva voltak és vágyakozva néztek rá. Hagyta, ahogy a férfi kezei átkarolják és így olyan közel kerülhettek, hogy egymás leheletét érezték „Tarts velem!" suttogta majd Xellos lassan lehajolt és ajkaik összeértek. Mindketten becsukták szemeiket átadva magukat a röpke boldogságnak.

„_Gourry..."_ Lina a elveszett szerelme nevére gondolva észbe kapott és erősen ellökte magát a paptól „Eressz el!! Mit képzelsz?! Csak mert összetört a szívem, nem adom át magam neked." az ölelés meglazult így a lány hátrébb léphetett „Sajnálom, ha megbántottalak..." majd oldalra fordult és az egyik rózsabokorhoz lépett, megfogta az egyik virág szirmát „Tényleg köszönöm, hogy elhoztál. Csodálatosak ezek a rózsák..."

„Én sajnálom a legjobban Linácska..." a lány visszafordult volna Xellos ördögi mosolyát „Akkor marad a B verzió" és mire a boszorka bármerre is mozdulhatott volna előtte állt a Mazoku és egy fekete tört szúrt hirtelen szívébe.

Lina próbált fogást találni a pap ruhájában de egyre lejjebb és lejjebb csúszott, míg nem térdre kényszerült„...Xellos..."

„Látod Linácska, ha velem tartottál volna, most Mazokuként újjá születhetnél... Micsoda pazarlás..." mondta végtelen gonoszsággal, egy csepp megbánás nélkül „Viszlát Linácska!" és elteleportált.

A lány teljesen a földre esett és érezte, ahogy az élet elhagyja. Becsukta szemeit és még utolsó gondolatával elköszönt szívétől „Gourry..." A vadrózsák halkan a Linára hajoltak és betakarták, sírkövet emelve a világ legerősebb és legszebb boszorkányának.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lyany:** Na milyen lett? Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha is írok egy ilyen ficcit, de kifejezetten tetszik. Kylie Minogue és Nick Cave duettje (Where the wild roses grow) ihlette ezt a darabot. Tudjátok, nem vagyok nagy Xel/Lina párti, de ezt így egész jó lett.


End file.
